This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically inserting an electronic part such as an integrated circuit, semiconductor device, connector or coil.
In recent years, rapid progress has been made in automated techniques for the insertion of electronic parts, especially with respect to taping parts and standard integrated circuits (hereinunder referred to as IC). However, little progress has been made up to the present time in automation for the insertion techniques for what is called special form electronic parts such as integrated circuits which are not standard integrated circuits (including a hybrid integrated circuit), semiconductor device, connectors, coils, and variable resistances, because, since they have a wide variety of configurations and the number of insertions per printed board is small, profit in the related equipment investment is small.